


Stiles the Sacrifice

by FauxHeart



Series: Stiles the Supernatural Magnet [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxHeart/pseuds/FauxHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot crossovers featuring Stiles as being a magnet for supernatural creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles the Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, boring disclaimer: I don't own these shows or characters.
> 
> On a side note: This is un-betaed so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Stiles seems to attract supernatural beings, so I thought it would be fun to do some crossovers featuring him from different shows. I'm open to suggestions but that doesn't mean i'll write everything suggested. Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

When Crowley normally gets summoned for these deals he'd send a lackey, a low-ranking crossroads demon to collect the souls. This one though, a touch of the supernatural around him and the scent of anger, but not a hunter so he was worth investigating for himself. 

Young teen, strong soul. “You wanted to make a deal?” The teen jumped back in suprise, most who summon demons don't do it correctly and those who do are either surprised or people who've interacted with demons before. “I need, I need you to kill someone, or um, re-kill them. Make them dead again and keep them dead.” Crowley raised a brow before chuckling. 

They were in the forest lit only by the head lights of a piece of junk jeep, a howl was heard in the distance. “Werewolves? Interesting.” The teen twitched and looked about as though expecting them to be interrupted. “So a dead dog came back?” The boy nodded glancing up at the half moon hanging in the sky. 

“What is your name?” Crowley asked while examining the boy, so young. So much hurt and that sorrow, he'd make an excellent demon one day. Once he learned to channel it. 

“I just want him to stay dead.” The boy ignored the question, such lovely, lovely anger. Crowley could taste it surrounding the boy. “Who would that be?” Keeping someone dead was not a normal request, bringing someone back yes, but very few creatures could come back. 

“Peter Hale.” It wouldn't be that hard, send another demon to take care of it. “Wouldn't you rather see Mommy dearest Stiles?” He teased, after all King of the Crossroads he could know anything he wanted about a person making a deal. Oh, a wilting glare and a set jaw in his direction, he could see clenched fists eager to shake, but he didn't. 

“Sale your soul to kill a wolf to save another wolf?” Crowley prompted again with a haughty grin. 

“To save everyone.” Stiles spit back.

“So you say.”

Crowley approached with slow intent, to his un-surprise the boy held his ground firm meeting the demon's eyes, he'd be a good demon in the future with all that inner strength, or at the very least fun to break. Taking a firm hold on his chin Crowley tipped Stiles' head back, brown eyes glinting gold in the jeep's spot light. “Deals like this are sealed with a kiss.” Crowley warned with a smirk, to the boy's credit he didn't pull away in disgust but his lips grew thin eyes still sharply focused on the demon. 

It wasn't forceful but Crowley firmed pressed their lips together admiring the way Stiles only trembled slightly but not pulling away, and if he quickly snaked his tongue in for a taste. The boy didn't have to know that wasn't part of the deal.


End file.
